


Киновечер

by CathrineBush



Series: Тексты высокого рейтинга [4]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/F, Out of Character, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, WTF Chaos and Balance 2021, WTF Kombat 2021
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-17 15:35:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29474085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CathrineBush/pseuds/CathrineBush
Summary: Если Ванда хочет о чем-то поговорить, Наташе вполне хватит терпения дождаться этого.
Relationships: Wanda Maximoff/Natasha Romanov
Series: Тексты высокого рейтинга [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1960585
Comments: 3
Kudos: 9
Collections: Chaos and Balance 2021, Level 4 Quest 1: Тексты от М до E 2021





	Киновечер

**Author's Note:**

> бета [Kaellig](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaellig)

Наташа ставит на столик бутылку мартини и кувшин с вишневым соком. Ванда устраивается удобнее, подгибает под себя ногу и прижимает к животу одну из диванных подушек. 

На экране заставка "Светлячка", но вместо сериала Ванда смотрит на свои ногти, словно именно они самые интересные вещи в гостиной Наташи. Та наливает любимый коктейль Ванды — сок с мартини в пропорции один к трем — и протягивает ей стакан, продолжая следить за событиями серии. Если Ванда хочет о чем-то поговорить, Наташе вполне хватит терпения дождаться. 

Теперь Ванда разглядывает содержимое стакана и изредка все же переводит взгляд на экран, делая большой глоток. Словно она решила напиться, чтобы набраться смелости, но пока лишь молча вздыхает так, будто на ее плечах тяжесть всего мира. 

Сама Наташа предпочитает водку, но в такие вечера поддерживает Ванду и пьет чистый мартини мелкими глотками, смакуя травяное послевкусие и позволяя волне тепла расходиться от желудка по всему телу. 

Ванда прижимается к ее плечу, и кажется, что уж теперь она откроется. И на самом деле Наташа готова услышать все что угодно. 

— Иногда мне кажется, что все занимаются сексом, кроме меня. 

Но не это. 

Голос Ванды звучит пьяно и так печально, что Наташе хочется пожалеть ее и погладить по волосам. Она приобнимает Ванду за плечи и недолго раздумывает. 

— Милая, разве это проблема? — мягко смеется она и ставит стакан с мартини на столик сбоку от дивана. 

Ее пальцы разминают мышцы плеча Ванды, и та стонет, не отвечая, а потом поворачивается к Наташе спиной, требовательно подставляя плечи и шею. Наташа ловко устраивает Ванду между своих ног и послушно творит магию руками, довольно улыбаясь на каждом стоне Ванды. 

— Твои пальцы нужно запретить законом, — почти ноет Ванда, откидываясь назад и растекаясь по телу Наташи абсолютно безвольным желе. 

Наташа мило улыбается и не перечисляет те страны, в которых действительно принят подобный запрет. Вместо этого она надавливает на ключицы Ванды и ведет пальцами ниже, пробираясь под ткань тонкого и мягкого пуловера с V-образным вырезом. 

Кожа Ванды горячая, шелковистая, _идеальная_. Наташа касается ее осторожно, но Ванда выгибается и сама недвусмысленно подставляется под ладони. Наташа выводит круги в дюйме над кромкой чашечек бюстгальтера и все же шепчет Ванде в ухо: 

— Ты, конечно, восхитительно смотришься между моих бедер, но ты уверена?.. 

Ванда откидывает голову на ее плечо, нетерпеливо смотрит на Наташу и порывисто кивает, словно это и так должно быть очевидно, но Наташа не из тех, кто переходит границу без однозначного согласия. 

Мягко скользнув пальцами под кружево бюстгальтера, Наташа потирает соски Ванды подушечками, выводя круги по ареолам. Каждое медленное движение отдается в ее ушах музыкой стонов Ванды, и Наташа готова остаться навечно в таком положении, лишь бы это мгновение не кончалось. 

Ванда отстраняется, быстро стягивает с себя пуловер, так же быстро расстегивает бюстгальтер и разворачивается лицом к Наташе. Вся решимость Ванды словно испаряется, когда она смотрит в глаза Наташи, и та даже несколько мгновений ждет, положив ладонь ей на щеку. И все же наклоняется, не отводя взгляда и каждый дюйм ожидая, что Ванда отодвинется или передумает. 

Губы у Ванды терпкие. Наташа выдыхает с облегчением, когда наконец прижимается к ним и скользит языком, слизывая вкус. Ванда приглушенно стонет и отвечает на поцелуй со вновь обретенной уверенностью, одновременно с этим прижимаясь грудью и потираясь сосками. 

Наташа придерживает ее за затылок одной рукой, а пальцами другой выводит восьмерки под ее ключицами. Ванда стонет и отстраняется, глядя на Наташу одновременно угрожающе и моляще. Приходится сдержать рвущийся с губ смешок и сказать мягко:

— Ты же знаешь, что нам не надо никуда спешить? И что мы можем все же дойти до нормальной постели? 

Ванда смотрит на нее нечитаемым взглядом. Конечно, нечитаем он для всех, кроме Наташи, но она не пугается, продолжая выводить восьмерки подушечкой указательного пальца, сознательно отвлекая. Ванда хмурится, и кажется, что она вот-вот применит свою силу. И она действительно применяет, пусть и только физическую, когда снова прижимается и целует Наташу, жадно сплетаясь с ней языками. 

Смех утихает внутри сам собой. 

— Слишком сложные предложения для тех, кто хочет заняться сексом, — фыркает Ванда несколькими минутами позже, но весь эффект портят поверхностное дыхание и возбужденный взгляд.

Наташа надавливает на плечи Ванды, опрокидывает ее спиной на диван и быстро снимает с нее джинсы вместе с бельем. 

Возможно, стоит сказать, что Наташа считает себя максимально невозмутимой женщиной. Возможно, стоит сказать, что обычно у нее нет проблем с подбором слов. Возможно, стоит сказать, что еще никогда раньше с ней не случалось такого приступа восхищения. До этого самого момента. 

Она застывает и сглатывает слюну, изучая Ванду, которая смотрит удивительно уязвимо, без вечного слоя непробиваемой брони. Того и гляди — рассыпется в мелкую стеклянную пыль, которую сразу унесет первым порывом ветра. 

Наташа упирается рукой в подлокотник, совсем рядом с головой Ванды. Другой рукой едва ощутимо ведет по ее телу, от шеи до груди, по плоскому животу и ниже, до широко разведенных бедер. 

Ей нравится все: как Ванда выгибается, как вздыхает, как напрягаются ее мышцы. А больше всего — то, как Ванда позволяет Наташе касаться ее. И откровенно хочет, чтобы Наташа не останавливалась. 

Наташа и не собирается. Не сейчас, пока она так сосредоточена на Ванде. Когда пальцы Наташи касаются лона, оно уже влажное, и подушечки скользят так легко, что Ванда хрипло просит большего и сама берет, направляя пальцы внутрь, туго сжимаясь на них и двигая бедрами. Наташа ласкает клитор, отмечая каждую реакцию Ванды, то ускоряясь, то наоборот останавливаясь. 

У нее самой в паху сладко тянет и ноет, белье уже наверняка мокрое насквозь, но Наташа не сможет оторваться от Ванды, даже если кто-то приставит дуло к виску Наташи. _Особенно_ тогда. 

Они дышат с Вандой одинаково часто и поверхностно. Наташа смазанно целует ее губы, линию челюсти и плечи. Пальцами все быстрее трахает ее и теперь уже не останавливается, когда Ванда находится на грани, наоборот подталкивая ее и помогая кончить. 

Наташа облизывает испачканные смазкой пальцы под взглядом Ванды, и та стонет жалобно, а потом садится, тянется к стакану и жадно допивает оставшийся коктейль несколькими большими глотками. 

Волосы Ванды растрепаны, глаза сверкают, а губы припухли и потемнели. 

Наташа считает, что Ванда безумно красива, и не стесняется об этом сказать. 

Ванда встает с дивана и протягивает Наташе ладонь:

— Вот теперь можно в кровать. Теперь я хочу оказаться между твоих бедер. — Ванда улыбается, становясь еще красивее, а Наташа подает ей руку и смеется над собой и над тем, как эта самая улыбка волной отдается в ее паху. 

Они уходят из комнаты, как раз когда включается следующая серия.


End file.
